John Baird (1830-1876)
JOHN BAIRD (1830-1876) John Baird was born in Tannadice, Scotland on 2 May 1830 to Alexander Baird, Blacksmith and Ann Clark (m. 31 October 1823 Saint Cyrus Parish, Kincardine). The 1841 Census (SCT1841/312 Montrose, Angus ED2 Folio 19 Page 25) has the family living at Maryhill. There is no mention of Alexander. Ann is aged 35 and the following family members are: *Margaret 14 born Angus, John 10 b. Tannadice, Hugh 8 born Angus, Charles is aged 6, James 4 and Jean 15. David McBay aged 11 also born Angus is living with them. On 15 June 1851 at Montrose, John married Mary Campbell Marquis. Mary was the daughter of John Marquis and Mary Knight (married 10 August 1818 at Cannongate, Edinburgh). Mary Marquis was born on 10 August 1834 at Duddingston, Midlothian. The 1861 Census (SCT1861) indicates that John and Mary live at 13 Hill Lane, Montrose. John is age 30, Mary's age is hard to decipher. Euphemia, daughter is aged 9 although a search of Scotlandspeople.gov.uk and familysearch.org does not contain details of her birth. Their son Alexander is age 7 but a death certificate for July 1864 reveals that Alexander died of typhoid fever which lasted 5 weeks. At Alexander's death the family lived at 9 Hill Lane, Montrose. Other members of the family in 1861 are: John born 6 September 1856 aged 4, Joseph born 27 November 1858 aged 2, and Hugh born 9 January 1861. In January 1876 John died at the young age of 45. His occupation was noted as Shore Labourer and his brother Charles was the informant. Although hard to decipher it might be that there was an accident at work. In 1881 Mary and the children were living at 20 Queen Street. Mary is noted as a widow aged 47. Euphemia daughter aged 29 is a factory worker flax. Alexander Hird Baird, son is 16 years and a baker. Alexander was born on 30 December 1864 and presumably named after his brother Alexander. James Ferrier Baird is 12 years, Mary (born on 7 January 1871) is 10 and Robert Johnston born on 1 January 1873 is aged 8. Between the 1861 and 1881 Census John and Mary lost their son John on 11 March 1869. He was aged 12 years and had an illness for 8 days. His death was certified by a W M Watson, MD. At the time John and Mary were living at 24 India St, Montrose (although the writing is very faded). Prior to John passing away, their daughter Ann Clark Baird who was born on 24 November 1866, had the same illness for 4 days and she died at the tender age of 2 years on 8 March 1869 at 2.20pm. John's occupation was noted as Ballastman. Both deaths were registered on 13 March 1869. Further searches indicate that there was an Elizabeth born on 31 January 1863 but as yet this death has not been followed through. Mary Baird (Marquis) died on 7 March 1910 4 hours 10m pm at 46 Murray Street, Montrose, age 75 years, widow of John Baird, Shore Labourer/Ballastman. Cause of death being chronic bronchitis was certified by A S Grant, MD. Alexander Baird, son of 36 Chapel Street, Inverness was the informant. :Copied from User:Sarah.baird5 category:Baird (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles